Lost and Found
by PhanGirl2015
Summary: Jessica and her best friend Lucy (who was also her cousin) finds a handsome guy washed up on shore clueless not even knowing his name. Jessica falls in love with this guy but not everyone is who they say they are. Will Jess be the only on who falls in love with the mystery guy?
1. Chapter 1

_Jessica's POV  
_ The warm, ocean breeze hit Lucy and me in the face as we strolled along the shore. We were from Australia so there was no point in even trying to swim. We drove a little away from Brisbane where we live, to go to a nice beach. We adored viewing it even if we couldn't swim. "So Jess, what should we watch when we get home?" Lucy inquired, breaking me from my train of thought. I thought for a minute, trying to think of what I was in the mood for. Every Friday night was our weekly movie night (yeah we stay at home on a Friday). I was about to suggest to her that we should have a Doctor Who marathon, when I saw what looked to be a guy's body washed upon the shoreline.

"Lucy! Look!" I cried out, whilst running towards the object. He was one of those guys who had a fringe (which made him cute). His hair was a luscious, brown colour and it was still damp and filled with sand. Seeing his hair was wet and he was passed out, in clothing, which meant he had probably been washed up on shore a couple of hours ago. "Lu…It's a guy." I turned his face towards me, discovering his perfect tanned skin. He had beautiful, thick eyelashes, and astounding pink lips. He was so handsome, I wanted to kiss him right then. Being my dumb self, I forgot to even check to see if he had a pulse. I carefully cooped up her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was a pulse, not a large one though, "Lu, he has a pulse but he's freezing and wet. We have to get him back to our house." I pick his fair weight body up and speed walked to the car.

Lucy ran after me dumbfounded. Nothing ever exciting like this has ever happened to us. I put him in the back and sat next to him. I buckled us up both up as Lucy had finally reached the car. "Do you know him?" She asked the dumbest question, "No Lu. Of course I don't." That's when I noticed a nice black gem hanging around his neck, shining in the sunlight. I recognized it from somewhere but I didn't know where.

Lucy being Lucy was driving in a hurry, the ride home was about 2 hours and 30 minutes. The guy, still passed out, slowly fell over laying his head against my shoulder. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. It looked as if he had just came out of a fairy tale. I began to get lost in his beauty, and wanted a distraction. I grabbed my phone and began to get on Twitter. Being a famous YouTuber, I always had tons of tweets. I decided to make a tweet saying "Lucy and I's morning was very strange, considering we found a passed out guy on the beach." I laughed at what I just tweeted and turned off my phone as I try to relax through the rest of the car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy's POV_

I felt the brutal, heat whipping me in the face, as Jessica and I walked along the shoreline. "So Jess, what movie are we going to watch when we get home?" I asked Jessica, feeling a smile growing on my face. I loved our weekly movie nights. Ever since I asked out my good friend, Joey, I haven't been able to hang out with Jess as much. "Lucy! Look!" Jessica yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. Jess ran away from me and towards some lump on the beach. I tried to focus my vision on it but I didn't want to get close.

"Lu…it's a guy" Jess called over to me. I could see it now. He looked as if he had been washed up on the beach. I froze as fear overwhelmed my body, nothing like this had ever happened to us. A million questions raced through my mind. 'Is he dead?' 'What's his name?' 'How did he get here?' 'What happened to him?' I saw Jess passionately looking at him. She looked absolutely enchanted, I've never seen her look at anyone else like that before. I can't blame her, he's cute.

"Lu, he has a pulse but he's freezing and wet. We have to get him back to our house." Jess said in a worried tone. She picked him up and begun speed walking towards the car. I couldn't see it from afar but the guy had brown hair. His fringe flung side to side as Jess held him while fast speed walking.

I was still in shock, and it took me awhile to process what had just happened. I ran over the car barely having time to catch my breath. "Do you know him?" I asked rather dumbly. He looked up at me with an agitated expression on his face. "No Lu. Of course I don't." She went back to buckling him into the car, "sorry" I said under my breath, so quiet that I could barely hear it.

I buckled myself into the car and began to drive home. I looked in my mirror to see Jess gleaming down at him. I could already tell that she was falling for him. He had astounding pink lips, and for a moment I thought Jess was going to kiss him. Instead she just pulled her phone out and start typing away. I looked away and begin to focus on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jessica's POV_

Finally we arrived back in Brisbane outside our house. I unbuckled myself, then ran over to the other side of the car and did the same to him. I carefully picked him up and walked him into the house. Once I got into the house, I laid him on my couch. He looked so peaceful, but he had just been washed up on shore.

Maybe I should give him a drink. I went into the kitchen, reaching for a cup to give him some water. I filled it up with some water from the fridge and headed over towards him.

I turned towards the couch to see that he was starting to wake up. I ran over towards him, spilling water everywhere. I got to his side just as his eyes started to flicker open. He revealed his chocolate brown eyes. He looked up at me and smiled for a millisecond, then fear overtook his face. He looked around the room, clenching the couch. His eyes widened and he looked into my eyes.

"Hello… My name is Jessica." I smiled at him. "We found you washed up on shore. Were you in a wreck?" He turned his head like a dog does when it's confused. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then he looked confused. He put his hand on his neck a little above his collar bones and rubbed. His hand came in contacted with the necklace he was wearing. He smiled and took it off.

"I-…um…" He stuttered with the sexiest voice I had ever heard. He didn't have an Australian accent like me, but it wasn't American either. "I…can't…remember." He looked sad, like he wanted to say more. There was something he wasn't telling me. "Oh…well what's your name?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confused once again. "I don't know." He said putting his hands in his face and starts to cry.

"Oh don't cry. Pleeeaase don't cry. Here we can just pick a new name until you can remember." I said trying my best to cheer him up. He lifted his head out of his hands and wiped his tears away. "O-Okay…What shall I be called?" He asked as if he was talking back in the 14th Century.

I thought for a while. He had nice brown hair, pink strawberry lips and wonderful chocolate brown eyes. I was thinking really hard when he began to bite his lips. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I wanted to kiss him more than anything. "Well what do you think?" He said making me feel embarrassed for getting caught starring at his lips. "I think we should call you…Dan." I smiled down at him. His eyes began to dazzle. "Dan. I like it." He grinned at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dan's POV_

I felt an ache everywhere and I was dry. Why on Neptune's earth was I dry? I opened my eyes to see a girl with the most beautiful brown eyes staring down at me. For a second the pain went away. Staring into her eyes was pure bliss.

Then I realized I had no clue where I was, I sat up on the couch so I would not fall. Fear crept over my whole body, paralysing me. "Hello… My name is Jessica." The girl smiled at me. "We found you washed up on shore. Were you in a wreck?" It took me awhile to process her words. I began to reply to her when I remembered I could not talk. I felt around for my crystal, glad to see I was still wearing it. I smiled to myself, then took it off enabling myself to speak.

"I…Um" I almost slipped out. I had to think of an excuse and fast. "I cannot remember." I lamely said. I hoped she would buy it. "Oh…Well what's your name?" She hesitated. I had to think, I honestly cannot remember. "I don't know" I sputtered out putting my hands in my face.

I could feel her eyes staring at me like I was a clueless. I began to leak. Water was coming from my eyes, was this normal? "Oh don't cry. Pleeeaase don't cry." She said in a very cute, innocent voice that made me go crazy. "Here we can just pick a new name for you until you remember."

"O-Okay…What shall I be called?" I asked her wondering what she would choose. I began biting my lip, it was a bad habit of mine. Then I noticed Jess staring at my lips, practically drooling. "Well what do you think?" I asked seeing if I could break her gaze. She looked up and her face turned red, it was adorable. "I think we should call you…Dan." Dan, I loved the sound of it. "Dan, I like it."

I was feeling so excited, when I actually started to realize what she said. "Wait, did you say we?" I asked very confused. As far as I could see, she was the only one in here. "Oh, I'm so sorry you probably think I'm crazy." She began to explain with an apologetic expression. "LUCY!" She yelled, "come here he's awake!"

A girl with auburn hair and piercing green eyes. "H-Hi" She stuttered, clearly nervous. I was too embarrassed to answer, so I bit my lip and looked over at Jess. Jess got that look on her face again. "Oh…it's well…he couldn't remember so we agreed to call him Dan." She said not taking her eyes off me once. My heart fluttered with butterflies and I felt my cheeks blush.

"It must have been awful what you went through. Would you like to take a shower and use some clean clothes?" The girl had called Lucy asked. I had heard the term shower used before, it involved getting wet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy's POV_

The guy finally woke up, as Jess told me, the guy did not know his name or anything that had happened. We planned to call him Dan.

"So…Do you want to?" I asked clearly breaking him from his deep thoughts. He look absolutely terrified. "Oh…I guess…Give me a minute." He whispered still scared. I looked over at Jess who had a confused look on her face. We both shrugged it off and waited for him.

Dan opened up his hands to reveal the necklace that I saw him wearing earlier. Why had he taken it off? He put it back on and nodded, signalling that he was ready. The situation was just all too strange. We walked him over to our bathroom.

"Do you know how to turn on the shower?" I asked not wanting him to think I thought he was dumb. He hesitated before nodding no. "Okay well we can do it, what temperature do you want it?" I said wondering if he had even showered before, he looked like he would be a guys with OCD. After I asked his eyes got really big, like he was nervous. I waited for him to answer, but he just looked over at Jess with a pleading look. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I laughed trying to make a joke.

"Lu, I think you're scaring him…Just put it on a medium temperature while get him some clothes." Jess snapped at me. Jess obviously had a crush on him. "All right…" I sighed as she left me and him in an awkward silence. I went to turn on the water, and he took a large step back to the doorway. I was thinking of theories of why he would be so scared. I decided it was because he was inside some type of shipwreck.

A minute or two after I turned the water on Jess came back. "Sorry I don't have much knowledge on male clothing" Jess blushed, "But you can wear this for now and we'll take you shopping tomorrow." Jess put the toilet lid down and laid the clothes down on it. Dan smiled at her before we both left the room.

"Didn't that seem a little odd to you…?" I questioned Jess. She looked over at me with an unusual face. "Maybe a little…But he was just washed up on shore. He has a right to be scared." Jess answered. I suppose she's right. "Oh my Goodna Lu! We forgot to ask if he was hungry! Who knows how long he's been without food?" Jess shouted practically jumping out of her own skin. "Woah there! Settle down lover girl." I laughed making Jess evil glare at me. "I don't like him." He lied. "Well…maybe a little." She smiled.

Jess walked into the kitchen, probably going to get some food. I looked over at the bathroom, the water was still running. It was unusual that he wasn't singing in the shower at all. Jess sang louder than anyone I knew. I walked into my bedroom, feeling creepy for listening to some guy in the shower.

I walked into my dark room that was lit up by a notification from my phone. I walked over to my bed where it was laying. I had a text from my boyfriend Joey. It said: _Hey baby, turns out I'm free tonight. Want 2 hang out?_ Tonight was supposed to be Jess and I's movie night, but she was clearly too busy for that. I texted back: _Yeah sure. Come over at 9 for movie night._


	6. Chapter 6

_Jess's POV_

I walked into the kitchen, anticipating for Dan to come back from the shower. I looked around in our cabinets for some food he may like. He was the most handsome guy I have ever laid my eyes on. I was hoping he might feel the same way. No. no way! A guy like that doesn't like a girl like me. I sighed and walked back to the living room so I could ask what he wanted.

I sat on the couch to look for the remote when I heard the water stop. At that precise moment my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't wait for him to come back, we could watch TV together. I began to listen a little closer, not even daring to breathe. I heard him shut the shower door and knew he would be out soon. I tried to push ever bad thought I had out of my head, I don't like being perverted. Shortly after that I heard the hair dryer go on. Thoughts ran through my mind. What would his hair look like when it was dry? How would he look in my oversized clothes? Does he even like me?

I was completely lost in thought, I didn't even noticed that he was standing right next to me. That's odd…his hair was completely dry. I noticed that he took off her necklace again. Then I noticed how sexy he looked. He wore my oversized grey shirt that I liked to wear as a dress and some black sweat pants that were too big for me. He was fairly muscular so the shirt showed off them off which made it look comfortable. My question had been answered, he had straight hair. It was so silky and unbelievably straight, I couldn't believe it. But when his hair is wet it was curly (hobbit hair).

"Wow…You look…amazing." I drooled while standing up and giving him my hand. He took my hand and I guided him to sit next to me on the couch. I looked over and he was blushing while biting his lip. I just couldn't take it. It was so cute and I wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world. I tried pushing back my feelings so I wouldn't creep him out. "Would you like to watch TV with me?" I half smiled at him. "What is a…TV?" He asked more confused than ever. My jaw literally dropped. "You don't know what a TV is?" I laugh. He shook his head and looked embarrassed. "Here, let me show you." I said reaching for the remote.

I clicked on the TV and turned it to the only thing on, SpongeBob, "this is a TV show. You watch them do funny things for entertainment. Kind of like a play I suppose." I explained to him. He looked amazed and slid off the couch towards the TV. He intensely stared at it, and laughed whenever something funny happened. Did I mention his laugh is so adorable?

I crawled off the couch to join him. He had the biggest smile on his face that made me crazy. "This is a TV show…They also have movies, which are longer and mainly have one theme." I told him. He broke his gaze from the TV and smiled over at me. "You're very interesting." He said very seriously. He shined his pearly white teeth at me. He started to lean in closer and I thought he was going to kiss me. That's when Lucy walked in. "Hey tonight-"Lucy stopped and looked over at us, "am I…um…interrupting anything?" She asked awkwardly. Dan blushed and scooted away turning back to the TV.

Of all the times I wanted to slap Lucy, this was definitely the most I ever wanted too. "No Lu. What were you saying?" I sigh. "I was going to say that Joey is joining us for movie night tonight…" Gosh I disliked Joey. He was clearly playing Lucy but she would hate me if I told her how I felt. "Okay, I guess Dan should get to know some guys." I said sternly turning back to Dan.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dan's POV_

Jess followed my lead in leaning in. I wanted to kiss her so bad. That's when Lucy walked in. "Hey tonight-…Am I interrupting something?" She said. I felt so embarrassed that I scooted away back to the picture box. I tried to tune them out hoping they weren't talking about me. I could already tell Lucy didn't like me, she suspected something.

I watched the picture box, which amused me immensely. Right now some yellow square and some squid were walking around with a box that said P-I-Z-Z-A. This was a complete stereotype show. Where I come from, no one looked like that. I reached out my hand to try and touch them, when Jess grabbed my wrist and laughed. "Don't do that, it might shock you." She laughed in a serious way. "Oh thank you." I smiled. "Would you like to…play a game?" I asked hoping she would, I was beginning to feel bored with the picture box. "Sure, what game?" She gave me a huge smile. It made me feel so much better.

"Let's play…tag." I said getting really excited. "Tag? Well I haven't played tag in years. But I know a small flat is nowhere to play a game like that. How about we go out to the courtyard?" Jess suggested. I don't think I'd be used to running, but I couldn't wait to give it a try. "Yes!" I shouted in joy. "You're so fun. Come on lets go." Jess said grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. We walked hand in hand all the way to the lift.

"Awh you two are such a cute couple!" Some guy a year or two younger than us said. As much as I wanted to say yes I know I didn't. "Oh…We aren't dating haha…" Jess nervously laughed. I looked down at my feet trying to hide how upset I was. I could feel Jess's eyes on me, it was super embarrassing. He probably didn't even like me whatsoever, I just making a fool of myself.

Finally after what like forever, we reached the courtyard. It was around 4 o' clock the perfect time for tag. "Okay you're it first." I smiled at her. "Oh alright. I'll give you a 10 second warning." She said trying to hold in a laugh. "One…Two…" She said as I began to run, trying not to fall. "TEN!" She shouted jokingly after only counting to two. "Hey! That's cheating!" I said not able to hold in the laughter. She was right behind me about to tag me when I tripped. She came tumbling on top of me. By then we were both laughing our heads off. She was laying on top of me in the middle of a courtyard. I was still laughing when she got all serious. She began gazing into my eyes. She was so close to me, I could feel her breath. It was all going so well until it began to ran.

"Oh my gosh, is it raining?" I said practically shouting in fear. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry, it's just a little shower." She laugh as if I was crazy. Then a single rain drop hit me. "Oh no…I have to go." I panicked. I scooted my way out from under her and ran as fast as I could. To my luck there was a janitor closet slightly open. I ran inside hoping Jess would not find me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jess's POV_

Dan is absolutely adorable. He asked me to play tag with him, gosh! I can't remember the last time I played tag. He brings out the inner child in me. Right now I'm holding his hand as we walk to the lift. Every time his silky hair glides back in fourth. He almost never stops smiling which puts me in a good mood. I'm falling for this guy harder every second.

We finally reached the lift and I could tell Dan had never been in a lift, seeing how amused he looked. "Awh you two are such a cute couple!" Some annoying guy said. I saw Dan look over at him with a gleam in her eye. "Oh…we aren't dating…haha." I heard myself say. It wasn't at all what I wanted to say. I looked over a Dan who was staring down at his feet looking really upset. Half of me felt really bad, and the other half was filled with hope that he might actually like me.

We got down to the courtyard finally. I noticed that he was admiring the grass down below. I felt bad because I forgot to offer him some shoes. He didn't even seem to care. "Okay you're it first!" Dan said grinning super big. "Oh alright. I'll give you a ten second warning." I said jokingly. He began to run around laughing his head off. "One…two…" I started to count not taking my eyes off him. "TEN!" I skipped too because I was so eager to catch her. "Hey! That's cheating!" He giggled.

I started chasing him not being able to keep the laughs in. I was so close to tagging him when he tripped and we both fell down. By then we were both laughing hysterically. Then reality hit me. I was laying on top of the most handsome guy in the world. That's when I got all serious and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. There couldn't be any better of a time. I was ready to kiss him.

I started to come closer to him when he panicky shouted "Oh my gosh, is it raining?" I don't know why he was freaking out. It must have been because he didn't want to kiss me. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry, it's just a little shower." I said a little too depressed. "Oh no…I have to go." He panicked and struggled to get out from under me and just like that he was gone.

I just laid there for a few minutes. I must have freaked him out so much. It started to rain even harder and decided it was time to get up and went to look for him. "DAN!" I called out. There was no reply. He could be anywhere by now. I decided to Lucy and ask for help. "Lu, I was hanging out with Dan and then it started raining and he freaked out and ran away. I don't know what to do help me." I practically cried through the phone. "Jess there's something going on with him. More than just some wreck. I don't even think that's how he got washed up on shore." It sounded crazy but I kind of believed her. "It stopped raining, I'm going to look for him. We can talk about it later." I hung up on Lucy.

"Dan! Are you there?" I started to call out again. I walked around the corner to see a door slightly open. "…Dan?" I began to go closer to the door. "Jess? Is that you?" Dan asked from the other side of the door. I ran towards the door and pushed it open. "Oh my gosh! You had me worried sick!" I said kneeling down to the floor where he was sitting. He wasn't wet at all, even though it was raining pretty hard just a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry…" He whispered so quiet that I could barely hear it. "Don't be sorry, let's get you back to the flat." I said reaching out for his hand to help him up. I lifted him up and we both walked together back to the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lucy's POV_

Jess hung up on me after calling for help. She couldn't see it as well as I could, but there was something going on with Dan and I was determined to find out what it was. I went over to Jess and I's movie cabinet. What would be a good movie for tonight? Most likely a love movie since Joey was coming over and I had accidently walked in Jess and Dan about to kiss. This would make up got it. Maybe a horror so the guys could cuddle up to us.

That's when I heard the flat door click open. "Jess?" I called. There was no reply. I walked around the corner to see that it was just Dan and Jess. They must have not heard me. Dan was looking down at his feet like he was ashamed. Maybe Jess had found something out. I grinned at this. "Hey…you guys alright?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Jess looked up and she quickly half smiled, "yeah, great." She said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Ookay…" I shrugged following them as they walked away from the door. "So…what do you guys want to watch for movie night?" I asked and there was no reply. Jess and Dan just went over and sat on the couch. "What's your favourite movie Dan?" I said trying to make conversation. He didn't reply, as suspected. "He…uh…Just found out what a TV is today?" Jess mumbled. "What?! How could you not know what a TV is?" I laughed. He frowned and looked out the window like a puppy that was trapped in a cage.

"Wait! Didn't you say Joey was coming over tonight?" Jess looked up at me. "Yeah, why?" "Just ask him what he wants to watch." Jess said looking away from me and back to Dan. I knew the conversation had ended there. So I went into my bedroom to grab my phone. I texted Joey saying: _Hey any movie requests? Jess has a friend that's a guy over too btw._ Almost instantly he texted back: _Jess has a boyfriend? Who? And I'm in the mood for a horror._ I wasn't dumb. I knew Joey had some type of feelings for Jess. _Not boyfriend. Friend that's a boy. And we found her washed up on shore._ I could already feel tonight wasn't going to be much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

_Joey's POV_

I couldn't even reply to Lucy. Jess totally had a fricken boyfriend. I've known Jess and Lucy for 6 years now. We all used to hang out together as best friends. After 2 years, I finally worked up the courage to tell Jess that I liked her. Jess completely freaked out and was mad because Lucy liked me a lot. After that we all started drifting apart. I couldn't lose them. No one was ever kind enough to me to like them. When I was a kid I was abused at home. I knew what I had to do. I told Lucy I liked her and she asked me out instantly.

I didn't really like Lucy all that much. She wasn't bad but something to when I was bored. But I couldn't help myself, have an undying love for Jess. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to hurt Lucy but it was the only way.

I began to get ready, because I have to look my best to show Jess I'm better than that other guy, I spiked up my blonde hair with hair gel. Next I put on a sexy red shirt that showed my muscles and black skinny jeans. I looked at the clock, I had 30 minutes until I was supposed to be at their flat. It was about 15 minute drive so I decided to leave a little early.

I got into my red Mercedes and began driving to their flat. I tried imagining what this guy was going to look like. He better be fricken hot if Jess was choosing him over me. He probably wasn't even that handsome. I bet he's fat too.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice I had already arrived at their place. I parked my car right out front of the complex and walked to the lift. This thing couldn't have been any slower. _Hey I'm on my way up_ I texted Lucy. Finally after what felt like forever, I reached their floor. I walked out of the lift. I got to the door and pounded it really hard. "Open up losers, I'm here" I said sarcastically.

I was greeted by Lucy's smiling face, "Hey babe." She said going in for a kiss. I moved in for a hug instead and looked in the apartment to see the back of Jess and some guys head sitting on the couch. We broke apart and Lucy didn't seem happy anymore. "Well aren't you gonna invite me in?" I said poking her side. She laughed and moved back gesturing me to come in.

I walked over to the couch feeling the rage boiling up in me. "Well I see Jessie's got a friend. Aren't you going to introduce me?" I said sternly as Jess turned around. "Oh. Joey." She said as the guy lifted his head off her shoulder. His chocolate brown eyes looked up at me. He smiled with perfectly natural pink lips. I noticed he was wearing Jess's oversized clothes. Jess rolled her eyes at me and turned back around. The guy's eyes lingered on my outfit for a few seconds then he put his head back on his shoulder.

"So what are we watching tonight guys?" I asked looked around the room. "Well…Lucy told us you wanted to watch a scary movie so we're going to watch The Ring." Jess replied. The guy looked up at him. "What's a scary movie?" He asked. "Uhm…What rock have you been living under?" I laughed. How could Jess like him? She's trying to make me jealous. "Joey shut up. He was just in an accident, he doesn't even remember his name." Jess said sternly. The guy pressed his face into Jess's arm clearly embarrassed. "Well sorry…what am I supposed to call him then?" I asked yet another question. Jess looked down at him letting him know it was his turn to answer. "You can call me Dan." He said with a smile. "Jess made it up." He did a smirk that said _She likes me better, I win._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Tbh~ I have never watched The Ring and I never will. Also if you get scared don't read a certain part or simply read it during the day.**

 _Dan's POV_

I didn't like Joey whatsoever. He was making fun of me because I didn't know what a horror movie was. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt my feelings so I tried to smile to him. Joey clearly liked Jess, but from what I could tell Jess didn't like him at all. Lucy turned the movie on. It was called _The Ring._ To me it sounded like a wedding movie, but apparently it's not. The play screen came on. Clips of horrifying scenes came on that scared me to death.

I snuggled closer to Jess, my wide eyes not looking away from the screen. I noticed Jess was looking at me. I tried to smile but I couldn't. What kind of a person liked watching other people die? "Hey don't get scared. I'm here, I'll protect you." She said leaning in to kiss my forehead. It was amazing, no wait, it was magical. I wish it was on the lips though. Through the corner of my eye I saw Joey glaring at us. He noticed that I saw, then went over and started making out with Lucy, "Hey babe, not now. I'm trying to watch the movie." Lucy whispered to him, just loud enough for me to hear. He blushed and then blankly stared at the TV.

 **A/N**

 **The next part contains spoilers to** ** _The Ring_** **.**

I hadn't really been paying much attention to the movie because it was scaring me to death. But when I looked at the screen there was a dead girl in the closet because something crawled out of the TV and killed her. No wonder Jess didn't want me to touch the TV. She chose this movie so I would know and now I'm freaking terrified. I wrapped my arms around Jess burying my face into her chest. I tried to hold my tears back. I couldn't help myself once I started shaking. "Woah are you okay?" Jess asked very concerned. "O-oh…I'm fine." I wiped my tears and started watching again. "No you're not. You're terrified." She said wiping another one of my tears away. "Guys we're going to go hang out in my room. This is really scaring him." She told Lucy and Joey. "Party Pooper." Joey mumbled.

Jess got off the couch grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We went into her bedroom and I sat on the edge of her bed. She sat down next to me and stared into my eyes. I looked away and began to cry, "I'm so sorry, Jess. I knew you and Lucy really wanted to spend time together tonight. This is all my fault." I cried feeling so bad. "No way! Don't feel bad! If anything, I didn't Joey there. But I'd much rather be here with you." She said turning to me, tucking my hair behind my ear. She was so amazing, and I looked like a complete idiot who was shaking from being cold and crying. "Oh are you cold? Come here, I can warm you up under the covers." She winked, "oh sorry, that sounded dirty." She laughed.

She opened up the covers and then crawled under. She pushed some stuff off her bed and then opened the other side inviting me in. I went under the covers and bundled myself up. I scooted towards him as close as I could in attempt to get warm. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me so close that our bodies were touching. She smiled up at me and yawned "You're the hottest guy, I've ever met." Her eyes were barely open and she was struggling to stay awake. I stared at her as she drifted off to sleep. I could have watched her forever. Unfortunately after a while, I gave in and went into a deep slumber myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_Jess's POV_

This night was not going to end well I could already tell. The movie hadn't even started yet and he was already making fun of Dan. Finally we put the film in and got comfy to watch. The play screen came on, which always makes me laugh. I looked over to Dan to see if he thought it was funny too but he looked terrified. He snuggled closer into me filling my body with warmth. I wanted him to be like this forever, but I felt bad for having to scare him so he'd do it. "Hey don't get scared. I'm here, I'll protect you." I smiled at him with comfort. I kissed him on the forehead, wishing it were his lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Joey glaring at us. Next thing I knew, he started snogging Lucy's face off. Poor Lu. Lucy pulled away and whispered, "Not now babe. I'm trying to watch the movie…" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Joey was clearly playing her and she deserved so much better.

 _The Ring_ is one of my favourite horror movies. The first ten minutes in someone already died and it leads me wanting more. How can someone not enjoy this? Honestly I see most horror films as comedies. I hope Dan is enjoying this as much as I am. I was happily watching the film when I felt arms wrap around me suddenly. I looked down to see that it was just Dan practically shaking to death. "Woah, are you okay?" I asked with concern. "O-oh I'm fine." He hesitated before wiping his tears away. "No you're not. You're terrified." I said sternly. I looked down at his beautiful brown eyes and wiped a tear away from them. I grabbed his hand and lifted him off the couch. "Guys we're going to hang out in my room. This is really scaring Dan." I told the others as we walked away. "Party Pooper." I heard Joey mumble. Mother Fluffer I wanted to say back.

We walked into my room and shut the door so we wouldn't hear anything from the movie. We both went over and sat on my bed. I wanted to tuck his hair behind his ear and kiss his perfect pink lips. There was something different about him. I didn't know one guy like him at all. That's what made him perfect.

We looked into each other's eyes until he planted his face in his hands and began to cry. This completely broke my heart. "I'm so sorry Jess. I know you and Lucy really wanted to spend time together tonight. This is all my fault." He bawled even harder. "No way! Don't feel bad. If anything I didn't want Joey to be there. But I'd much rather be here with you." I said comforting him. That's when I tucked his luscious hair behind his ear. He began to shake again, like little puppies do when their cold. He is so cute. If I could kiss her then, it would have been amazing.

"Oh…are you cold? Come here I can warm you up under the covers." I winked at him, out of a bad habit. Gosh! Why do I have to be so creepy? She probably thinks I'm even weirder now. "Oh…sorry that must have sounded dirty." I tried to act like I was trying to be funny but he made this face like he had no clue what I was talking about, then crawled over to me. It was so sexy, I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him in.

I began pushing my crap (Skittles) off my bed then opened the covers. He got under and snuggled closer to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I want that guy so bad. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him in. He was so close, I wanted to kiss him but I just couldn't. Now isn't the right time, I wanted it to be perfect. I smiled up at him, beginning to feel sleepy. "You're the cutest guy I have ever met." I yawned before peacefully falling asleep.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

I awoke to see that it was only 2am and it was still extremely cold, so I wrapped myself around Dan. He sighed and smiled in his sleep. He looked like a prince asleep waiting for his 'true loves' kiss. I kissed the back of his neck and petted his thighs. Then I felt kind of creepy considering he was asleep and all. I got up to go and get some water because my throat was burning.

When I got back with my cup full of water, I noticed Dan was still sleeping peacefully. I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed by him. I sat down and he instantly shot up. "What's going on?!" He shouted scaring me to death. "Jess…Why do you have water?" He asked in a scared whisper tine. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just getting a drink. Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. He looked away feeling his neck again. "Yeah just a bad dream…" He lied obviously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his necklace again. He put it on before looking up at me again. He smiled and gestured for me to come back to bed. It was so seductive and sexy.

I crawled back in and snuggled close to him. He turned to face me and looked at me for a while. Then he started combing his fingers through my hair. I wanted to kiss him, but then he shut his eyes and went to sleep again. Not even saying goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dan's POV_

The bright sunlight peeking through the curtain woke me up. I looked over to see Jess was still asleep with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I wanted to wake her up so bad I was about to say wake up sleepy head! When I realised I was wearing my necklace. I reached up and took it off. I looked down at the clock and it said it was only 5am. I didn't want to wake Jess, so I crawled out of bed to the TV room.

I found the thing called a remote that activates the TV. I began flipping through to find something interesting. There was a show…or movie maybe…about a mermaid. I decided that I was going to watch that and I got comfy on the couch. The mermaid had a long fringe and it was short at the bottom which I envied. I just had chocolate brown dull hair. All my brothers had black hair that was straight not curly. My mother had me with a different man, so I never felt like I fitted in with my family.

After about 30 minutes I heard a soft stomp creep up behind him. I turned around glad to see that it was just Lucy. "Hello" I smiled up at Lucy. She waved and waddled off into the kitchen. I was feeling lonely so I got up and followed her. "Can I help you?" She groaned, intimidating me. "I-I…nothing." I whispered and walked away. She obviously didn't want me around. I went back into Jess's room because I didn't want to run into Lucy again. Jess was so cute when she was sleeping in her tank top. By now it was 6:35 and I really wasn't in the mood for sleeping.

I walked over to the window and lifted it up so I could see my surroundings. I looked down and saw the courtyard where Jess and I were at yesterday. My heart fluttered and I zoned out for a while.

I heard a grumbling noise and looked over. Jess started to lift her head with a confused expression. "What are you doing up?" She moaned. I looked over at the clock which said 8 o'clock. Gosh what have I been doing? "I…uh…couldn't sleep." I smiled as I walked over to her. I sat by her on the bed. "Well come close silly." She said sticking her tongue out at me. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards her. I was now laying on the other side of her and she was giggling like crazy. "So what are we doing today?" I ask her while poking her sides. "We are going shopping today. You can't keep wearing my oversized clothes forever.

"Well then you better get up." I sarcastically demanded. I stood up on her bed and began jumping up and down. She was now laughing at like crazy. I began to sing and dance on her bed. "Come on join me!" I said reaching my hand out for hers. My intention was for me to pull her, but she ended up pulling me down on her. I began to mess up her hair and laugh even more. "I'm hungry." She whined, "Well then let's go eat!" I said pulling her out of bed. "Eek! I'm freezing! Let me put a shirt on." I went over and gave her the tightest hug. "Warm now?" I winked, then realised how awkward that was. "You're so cute. Come on let's get some food."

"So Mr Dan what can I get you to eat? I must say I am a five star chef when it comes to cereal." She joked around making me laugh. "I'll have what you're having, madam." I joked back with her. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of family sized Frosties. She poured us both a bowl and scooted mine over towards me. "Bon Appetit" She laughed in a fake French accent. We ate our cereal then went back into her room to get dressed.

"Well I don't think you want to wear me sweat pants and that shirt all day, so I'll see what I have." She said scrambling through her clothes. "Well I suppose you're going to have to wear that this shirt because that's all I really have." She pulled out a shirt that was plain black. "Here you can wear this…if it suits you." She half smiled. "Oh and lucky for you, I have some really old skinny jeans, back from high school that should fit you." She pulled out some jeans and handed them to me. She was still flipping through her clothes so I took of my sweat pants to hand back to her. She turned around and blushed while trying not to stare. "O-Oh I'm sorry…" She turned around. "Oh no, I'm sorry was that bad? I've never…I don't know what I'm doing." I said mortified. She smiled up at me not even caring that I wasn't wearing pants. "No, it's fine." She smiled and took the sweat pants from my hands.

After a while, we had both gotten dressed. "Do you have any shoes? Oh sorry that's a stupid question, of course you don't." She went into her closet and pulled out some shoes called 'Vans'. "I'm really sorry for using all your stuff. You're too kind." I put on the shoes and walked out of her room. Lucy had told us she wanted to stay home with Joey and stayed home. So Jess and I headed out of the apartment, a fun filled day ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jess's POV_

Dan and I walked hand in hand all the way to the shopping centre. "I'll buy you whatever you want." I said to Dan as we walked into the first shop. He walked around and started to feel all the clothes. He smiled and pulled some clothing items off the rack. "Come on!" He laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the fitting room area. He tried to pull me into the room, but I knew it was wrong. "What's wrong?" He frowned. "Girls aren't supposed to see guys change." I laughed as I pushed him into the room shutting the door after. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't really know." He replied in a sad tone.

He came out in his first outfit, a black shirt with a white ring in the middle of it and black skinny jeans. He smiled and did a 360 twist. "So what do you think?" He danced around. "Wow…you look…great." I said feeling a huge grin on my face. He went back in and tried lots of other amazing clothes on. He looked great in literally everything. We went out to the checkout line and made our purchase. "Thanks so much!" He kissed me on the cheek before we skipped along to the next store. I stood there frozen for a minute. I was stunned out how amazing I felt. I ran after him feeling extreme thrill.

He grabbed my hand and pulled into another shop. We walked in and his jaw dropped. He spun around, his eyes were filled with wonder. He walked up to one of the items of clothing. He had just pulled me into a tux shop (Don't know if they really exist). Not just any tux shop. A masquerade tux shop. NOO!

"These are amazing!" He gasped with joy. The last thing I wanted to do was tux shop, but he looked so happy. Maybe I'd have to go in the dressing room this time to keep me from getting bored…then I remembered. Lucy and I have been invited to a masquerade ball this weekend. I needed a date and there was a perfect one dancing around right in front of me.

"Hey Dan…" I hesitated, afraid to ask him. "Lucy and I are going to a party next weekend and I need a date. Would you go with me? It requires wearing a tuxedo like that…" I tried smiling at him but I was so nervous. "Really?! You want me to go? Yes!" He jumped with glee around me. "Yes, really." I gave him a cheeky wink. "Well then you better help me pick out a tux!" He smiled and grabbed my hands towards the clothes. "What do you think my color is?" He did a fake duck face while standing behind some tuxedos. I started cracking up and did my fake thinking face. "Go with the black and white." He pulled out the black and white tux with a black bow tie and black mask. (Kind of like the one that Damon Salvatore wears in the masquerade episode)

He dashes into the change room and I heard the zipper on the trousers and he was super excited. I heard him gasp. "Everything alright in there?" I asked wondering what was going on behind that door. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He said walking out of the room with his hands over his mouth hiding his smile. "I love it." He whispered. I looked up from my phone and my jaw instantly dropped to the floor. He looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't even contain all the feelings I had for him. "You look…wow…" I gasped and gawked at the handsome gentleman standing before me. "I feel like I couldn't even be standing in your presence. I am unworthy of your beauty." He laughed, thinking that I was joking. But I was more serious than I have ever been in my life.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dan's POV_

Jess and I walked out of the tux shop and went to put my stuff in her car. "Thank you so much!" I said kissing him on the cheek and I noticed she was blushing as I pulled away. "So where to next?" I asked since the day was not over yet. "Well I was thinking that we could go to the park." She suggested ( **A/N I just noticed that Sugg is in suggested** ). "Yes!" I said not even sure what this thing called a park was.

We arrived at the park and got out of her car. It was acres of fields and beautiful trees. "Wow this is amazing." I gasped as I skipped around. "Hey…do you mind if I video you? I'd like to post them online and come on…your handsome for you not be in them. It will give my fans a break from looking at my face." Jess shyly asked me. "Well then, you can record a video of me. However, I could never get tired of looking at your face." I smirked at her ( **A/N talk about a heart melter** ). "So what would you like me to do for this video?" I strolled over to the freshly cut, green grass. The smell of the grass was fabulous, I can't even begin to describe it. I removed my footwear, so that I could feel the grass in between my toes. When I stood on the grass a huge grin appeared on my face as I laid down on the grass.

I started rolling around like a three year old and I had completely forgotten that Jess was there until, I considered looking up to see that she was filming me. "Why are you filming this?" I blushed and hid my face. "No, keep doing that. It's cute!" She laughed as I took my hands off my face. I sat up and straightened my Doctor Who t-shirt that I was now wearing. I got up and stuck my tongue at the camera. "Come be in the video with me!" I said poking her sides. She put the camera down on the bonnet of the car and walked over to me. "Okay, what should we do?" she asked. "Hmm…I want to climb on the roof of that playground!" I said, running toward the playground.

"I don't really know how." I confessed and climbed over to the other side. I don't really have the upper body strength but I managed to prop myself onto the roof. "I did it!" I cheered. "M-Maybe you should have climbed on the roof with that shirt on." Jess said cracking up. "Maybe you should come down from there…" Jess said genuinely worried. "I'll be fine!" I said. "Look! No hands!" I said as I let go of the roof. That's when everything went downhill. "NO!" I heard Jess as I slipped from the roof. I let out a little scream but, I didn't have to worry for long because she caught me.

I was trembling in her arms when I had realised that I was still alive. To my surprise I didn't have any scrapes but I did have a few bruises. I looked up into her eyes, she was still holding me. "Y-You saved me…" I stuttered not looking away from her eyes once. She smiled still gazing into my eyes. I began to lean in and she did the same and that was the moment our lips touched for the first time. It was absolutely amazing. She slowly put me down and wrapped around my waist. She pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around her neck. It was going so perfect. She pulled away from me and smiled. I grabbed her hand and said "Your camera is still on." I smiled and pulled her over to it. "That will be fun to watch later." She smiled, pulling me into one last kiss before we went home.


	16. Chapter 16

_Jess's POV_

We were driving home with massive smiles on our faces. It was a breezy day, so the windows were down. We were both too excited to talk so I decided to turn the radio on. The song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. God! I haven't heard this song in what seems like forever. I couldn't help myself but to start to hum along.

"Do you like to sing?" Dan smiled over at me. "Oh…haha I enjoy it but I'm not very good." I sighed back at him. "Where I'm from, music is what we're all about. We sing all the time." He laughed and began to sing along to the song.

 _"_ _I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but its home to me and I walk alone."_ He sung in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Damn, where are you from? You're amazing!" I questioned him. He sank down in his seat, seeming to get nervous. "Are you okay…?" I asked. He looked out the window and nodded his head. "Why doesn't Lucy like me?" He asked. That question totally took me by surprise. Where'd that come from? "W-What? She doesn't hate you. She's just not…used to you." I told him trying to make her feel better but it was obvious that he was buying it and I instantly felt bad.

We finally got back to the flat where we were all alone. "Can I get you something to drink?" I offered him. He shook his head no and went and sat on the couch. I got myself a Fanta and went and sat by her. "What do you want to do now?" I asked him looking at the clock. In about two hours Lucy and I had to head to the local bookstore to do our book signing. "Do you have paper and a pencil?" He asked me. "Well…yeah! Of course we do. Do you want me to get it?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a grin and nodded yes. I came back with some paper and pencils for both of us. "How about we make a video drawing content? We pick something to draw and see who draws it the best."

"That would be so much fun!" He gleamed. I got the camera and filmed it on us. "Hey YouTube! Today my friend Dan and I are going to do a drawing contest. The first thing we are drawing is…What do you want to draw?" I said to him and the camera. "Let's draw…a fish." He smirked at me. "Alright deal. We're going to draw a fish. One…Two…Three, go!" I shouted as I raced to start drawing. I wasn't a good drawer, but I wasn't very bad. I began drawing scales and details of the fish. After our time was about out I finished. I was really proud of my fish. I looked over at Dan who was vigorously drawing away.

"Done!" He shouted right as time ran out. "Okay! Hold up your drawing." I laughed and I was excited to see his. We both shot up our drawings and when I looked over at his and my jaw dropped. It was the most realistic fish ever. Well not exactly a fish…it was a mermaid.


	17. Chapter 17

_Joey's POV_

"Bye." Jess sighed as she kissed Dan goodbye on the cheek. Jess and Lucy had to go to the local bookstore to sign some books for their fans and didn't want Dan to be left alone. So they called me.

Jess and Lucy were out the door and left Dan and I alone. He looked up at me and smiled. I know there's something weird about him and I'm sure to get to the bottom of it. "So Dan tell me about yourself?" I asked trying to sound casual. He looked around the room before answering. "What do you want to know?" He was trying to cover up how nervous he was. "Hmm anything. Where are you from? What's your real name? Hobbies? Any friends?" I questioned him.

"Somewhere off the coast of England, I suppose you could say. Can't remember. I like to sing, draw, act and many other things and Jess is my friend." He replied regaining his confidence.

"Off the coast of England you say? Interesting. When are you going back?" I asked hoping the answer was soon. He let out a little giggle before answering. "Never." He laughed. He acts like a child who's never been in the real world. That gave me an idea. "Hey Dan…want to go to a bar?" I asked him uncertain of what he'd say back. "What's a bar…?" He replied. This would be super easy. "Oh it's super fun!" here you can use some of my gel and we can go. I almost feel bad that I was going to use him, but then I remembered he stole Jess from me.

We arrived at the bar awhile later and sat in some seats. He looked around with his big child-like eyes that were filled with wonder. "Wow this is so cool!" He gleamed. It was a matter of time before a hot female came up to us and asked us if we wanted a drink. "Can I get you gentlemen something?" She slurred, clearly drunk. "Sure! We'll take two blue drinks." I winked. Dan began swirling around on the twisty bar stools. "Joey, try this. It's so much fun!" He laughed. He is so embarrassing. "Woo I like this guy…he's a party animal." The drunk lady took a seat next to him.

"What's your name baby?" She asked in the seat next to him. "I'm Dan." He gave her a genuine smile. "Well Dan, I'm Angel. Pleasure to meet you." She said as she kissed his hand. That's when our drinks came. "Thank you." I groaned as I pushed Dan's drink towards him. "Wow! I never had one of these before." Dan said before taking a sip. His eyes widened and so did his eyes. "This is so fun!" He said right as he finished the drink. "I'll take another."

 _10 Blue drinks later_

Dan was drunk and I had only had one drink so that I could have evidence that he has secrets. "Tell me everything about yourself and I'll get another drink." I tricked him. He giggled again and nodded in agreement. "I don't really remember my name but all I remember is that my dad tried to get me to have an arranged marriage with this very ugly princess named Valentina because I'm the next prince in line but I don't want to be a prince so I ran away. Oh and I am a merman." He slurred in run on sentences barely having a chance to breathe. "Another drink please?" He laughed and fake punched my arm. Either this guy has a strange background or he's a messed up drunk. I bought him another drink and looked at the time.

It was about 2 hours since Jess and Lucy left us alone. Any minute they would read the note on the counter that I had left explaining where we were, and come here after us. She would see a reckless, drunk Dan and maybe he would admit more secrets. I looked up too see if I needed to get Dan another drink but she was gone. "Has anyone seen the guy that was just dancing around on the tables?" I asked anyone who was listening. "He just walked out with some girl." Some girl who looked sober answered me. Oh crap. Jess is going to kill me.

A/N

 _Sorry that some of the text is smaller than the other I don't know why that is happening._


	18. Chapter 18

_Jess's POV_

"That was so much fun. I can't wait for next week." I told Lucy as I unlocked the door. I walked in and looked around. Dan and Joey were nowhere in sight. "Dan?" I called out. No reply. I walked over to the kitchen to find a note on the breakfast bar. It reads:  
 _We went out to the bar down the street. Meet us there when you're back. ~Joey._

Oh great, I'm sure Dan has never even been to a bar. This should be interesting. Lucy and I walked down to the bar to look for the guys. I looked around for a while when I finally spotted Joey frantically looking around the room. I didn't see Dan.

I walked over to where he was, "hey. Where's Dan?" I asked. When he heard my voice I saw the fear in his eyes. He turned to me revealing his eyes filled with tears. "Joey what happened?" I asked worried now. "He…I-I d-didn't know he had never been to a bar. He's not a responsible drinker, he probably didn't know what it was. He was dancing on the tables having fun and I looked away for a moment. Someone told me he left the bar with some lady. I'm so sorry Jess." Joey cried.

My heart broke. I wasn't sure if this was a Joey trick to get rid of him, but just looked genuinely sorry. I don't know what the worst part is, that he's gone or that the fact he went with another girl.

I turned around and saw that Lucy was standing right beside me. I tried to hold back my tears. "W-We have to find him." I stuttered. Lucy just nodded and turned towards the door. "Wait Jess!" Joey shouted from behind me. "He left with a girl about 5"3. She had blonde hair and her name was Angel." Joey told me. "Did you say Angel?" Some random guy behind me. "Yeah…why?" I asked. "That bitch took me home with her last weekend. I thought she liked me but she just used me. I can take you to her house if you would like…" The guy said. She used this poor guy. Oh lord…Dan is so innocent. "Yes please. Fast!" I practically shouted at the guys face.

He led us out of the bar. I noticed he almost looked like Dan, except he had wavy hair and it was a lighter shade. But the facial features were almost exactly the same.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dan's POV_

I had approximately 10 of those pretty blue drinks and it was so much fun. At first I thought Joey didn't really like me but after tonight, I think we could be close friends. Right now Angel and I were dancing on the bar. I had just played a game with Joey and my mind felt weird. I couldn't focus but I enjoyed it.

"You want to go somewhere fun?" Angel asks with a big smile. I didn't want to lead her on, because I really like Jess but I also like fun. "Yeah sure!" I said as I jumped off the table to follow her. She grabbed my hand, a little tighter than I was comfortable with. "Where are we going?" I asked as we stepped out of the bar. "It's a secret." She said with a smile that made me wish I was back in Jess's arms.

"Please don't hold my arm so tight." I complained trying to get free. She just held my arm even tighter. "LET GO OF ME!" I shouted. She put her hand over my mouth and picked me up. My crystal necklace fell out of the pocket that I was keeping it in my trousers.

She shoved me into her car, not even asking if I was okay. "What do you want from me?" O began to cry. She turned to me with a wicked smile. "It's not what I want. It's what she wants." She pulled out from the parking lot of the bar and drove the opposite way of Jess's apartment. "Please don't hurt me." I cried, trying not to show my fear. It obviously wasn't working.

A few minutes later we arrived outside an apartment complex. She came around and opened my door from the other side. She picked me up and flung me over her shoulder. "Ow!" I winced. We got to apartment 17 and went in. She threw me on to the ground. I hit my head against the floor which knocked me out for a while.

I woke up a few hours later or so. I tried to remember what happened. My head hurt so bad, it was either the drinks or the fact that I hit my head so hard. I looked around to see a dark figure standing in the corner. I froze in fear when I remember what had happened. "H-Hello…?" I called out.

The woman stepped into the light so I could see her better. "Hello Achilles. Do you remember me?" The woman asked with a sickening smile. Achilles? Memories flashed through my mind. My head throbbed even hard. I put my hands over my ears trying to push the memories back.

I looked up at the female. Then I remembered. "Daphne…?" I practically whispered. "So you do remember me. I suppose you could call me Angel. But we all know where we're really from." She glared at me. I felt like she was staring into me, reading my every thought. "Why are you here?" I asked. "You ran away. I was ordered to follow you and bring you back to her." She answered. "I don't want to go back." I said in confidence. I refused to go back. "Come on, your mother misses you too." Daphne groaned. "No, she has that beggar and his son and daughter to please her." I mumbled. "Oh come on, I know you like Dylan at least. He came back, to look for you. I found him and thought it was you." She bugged.

Dylan was growing on me, but he was still a sorry excuse for a step brother. "Well I don't want to see Allison. Like ever. Dylan isn't that bad, but I hate Allison and their bloody father." I sighed, trying to fight back the tears. "Well it's not about them anyways. It's about her." She said coming closer to me. I scooted back. "She doesn't even like me. You know she's mean to me. Just weeks before you told me that you liked me. If you really liked me, you wouldn't make me go back to her." I try to persuade her.

"Achilles I've been following you. Don't even try to play that game. I saw you with that girl. You wouldn't love me if I set you free. So I'd prefer to keep my job on the council." She stated in a firm voice. She could see straight through my lies. Of course I didn't love her. She was just as bad as her, maybe even worse. "B-But I can prove that I want to be with you…" I lied.

I scooted across the floor to where she was sitting. She looked like she was falling for it. "Kiss me." I whispered trying to sound seductive as I bit my lip. She stared at my lips too shocked to say anything. If I could convince her that I liked her, she wouldn't make me go back and I could easily get away from her. I leant in to kiss her. She was still at first, obviously still in shock. I pulled away and stared into her eyes "…I love you, I can't go back. I need to be with you." I lied again. She stared into my eyes and then broke away.

"NO! I'm not falling for your stupid games, you slut." She shouted. "You always make me think that you like me to do what you want. But not this time." She snarled as she stood up. She grabbed something off a nearby table and threw it at me. I quickly moved out of the way. "I saw you kiss that girl Achilles. It's not like how you kiss me." She glared from across the room. "You don't deserve me or her. So I have a better idea." She laughed a gut wrenching laugh. "You won't be returning to her, although you'll wish you were. You're coming with me. You will be my husband and you will learn to love me like I love you." She said in a serious tone.

"P-Please…D-Don't d-do t-this." I cried. "You lost your chance." She spat at me. That's when there were tons of loud pounding at the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard a voice shout, that sounded like Jess. Suddenly the door bursts open, revealing Jess in the front. I sat back in the corner and just now realising my hands were tied together. Jess came bursting in and punched Daphne in the face. Behind him came in Lucy, Joey and…Dylan.


	20. Chapter 20

_Jess's POV_

The guy that looked strangely like Dan led the way. His features were almost exactly the same, it was rather creepy actually. Either way they were both handsome. "What's your name?" I asked the guy as I tried to catch up with him. "Dylan." He smiled back at me still walking. I studied the way he walked, it was just like Dan. Is it weird that I have memorised the way he walks? I broke my train of thoughts and remember how serious the situation was.

"Did she…hurt you in anyway?" I asked Dylan. "Rape hurts Jess." He said very seriously, not even turning around as her talked. "How do you know my name…?" I wondered aloud. He turned around and gave me a sly smile, but didn't answer my question. He turned back and led us down a poorly lit ally. The street alley. The street light that flickered reflection a shiny glow from something on the ground. I walked over to see what it was. When I saw it my heart dropped. It was Dan's necklace.

He would never go anywhere without this. I became one thousand times more worried. "We need to find him fast." I informed the whole group of my concerns. "We're almost there." Dylan told us as we walked into the apartment complex. He ran up the stairs and looked around. It seemed as if he was trying to remember which one it was. "17…" I heard her mumble. I pushed pass the group and arrived at flat 17, I began to bang as hard as I could on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" I shouted. No one opened, so I knocked the door down.

I ran into the room, the others followed behind. I surveyed my surroundings and I saw Dan tied up in a corner with tears streaming down his face. I looked over to see that he was not alone, there was a woman looming over his body. I was guessing that was Angel.

Dylan came running past me and his jaw instantly dropped. "…Achilles?" He gasped. Achilles? Angel came walking towards us with a sickening smile plastered on her face. "I should have recognise you, Angel or should I say Daphne." Dylan scowled up at the woman, Angel or…Daphne? She pushed Dylan down to the ground next to Dan. The rage was building up inside me so I punched her in the face. She was knocked down, for now.

I ran down to untie Dan. "It will be okay…" I whispered. Tears began to stream down his face even harder now. "Run!" He barely whispered. His voice was obviously gone from screaming I'm guessing. At that moment Angel-er- Daphne walked over to us. "How cute, his 'prince' charming is here to rescue her." She spat down at us. "How much do you really know about him?" She questioned me. She grabbed him by the arm before I had a chance to react. She picked him up and brought her out to the balcony.

I helped Dylan up and then ran out to get Dan. We were only about one story up and below us was a pool. I ran over to try and stop her, but I was too late. Daphne threw Dan over the edge and into the pool. "NO!" Dylan yelled from the door way. "What have you done?" He scolded. Daphne let out a cruel laugh. I ran over to the edge and looked into the pool. He was being sucked under the water and massive bubbles formed so that we couldn't see him. It was like someone had turned on the jets. What was happening?

Tiny bubble flew up from the pool, like magic (A/N as Uncle Vernon from HP would say "There's no such thing as magic.") I looked down relieved that I could now see Dan. I looked a little closer to see it seemed that he wasn't alone. I ran out of her flat and down to the pool where Dan was. "No! Go away!" He shouted as I got closer. I could see now that it wasn't another person in the pool, it was a tail.

He tried to cower under the water but I grabbed his wrists. Dan was a merman. "I wanted to tell you…" He cried. I heard the footsteps of Dylan, Daphne, Lucy and Joey. "Still like him?" Daphne smirked from across the pool. I let go of Dan's wrist and turned to her. "Yes. As a matter of fact, maybe even more now." I stated the truth right in her face. She seemed to get mad, right as Dylan walked over to her and put his hand on her chest. Her eyes turned bright white and she screamed. She soon collapsed on the poolside pavement. Dan being a fish didn't freak me out, but that certainly did.

"Someone care to explain what's going on?" I asked the two guys. Dan sighed before lifting his long baby blue tail out of the pool. He sat by me and frowned, refusing to look me in the eyes. I grabbed his necklace out of my pocket and handed it back to him. A huge smile came on his face and he gripped it tightly. In a matter of seconds he was back to human.

He bit his lip and looked up at me with his big chocolate brown eyes. "My name's Achilles. I am the son of The Sea Queen. Dylan is my step brother. My mother had an arranged marriage for me with a woman who abused me. I wouldn't so I ran away. One day an awful storm came and washed me upon shore, where you had found me. This necklace protects me from sprouting a tail, but when I wear it I can't talk." He explained to us.

"I don't care what you are, what your name is. I am always going to love you." I said as I ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his lips. A chorus of awes came from the others. "Don't you think it's time we get home?" I asked the whole group after pulling away from our kiss. Everyone nodded. "I'll have Holland get rid of Daphne." Dylan told Achilles. "Holland's here?" Achilles gleamed with joy. "Who's Holland…?" I asked a bit confused. "An old friend of mine, you'll love her." He smiled at me, I tried to hold back my jealousy as we headed back to the flat.


	21. Chapter 21

_Dan's POV_

My eyes crept open when the warm, morning sun shined through the blinds. I smiled remembering that Jess accepted me for who I am. I looked over to see her blissfully sleeping away her morning. She is perfect in every single way. I slid closer to her and she placed her head on my chest. After a few seconds her eyes began to flicker open. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologize. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "it's fine, how did you sleep, babe?" she asked. "Great, how did you sleep?" I replied to her whilst winking. "Good." She winked back.

"I suppose we should get up." She said, "Why? I could lay here forever." I giggled. She looked over at me with an expression that said really? You've forgotten already? "The dance is today!" She laughed giving me a nudge. Oh my goodness, how could I forgot about the party? "I forgot to tell you…You look good today and I got you a mask for the masquerade ball." She informed me. No one would know who I am anyway so it would not matter.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast, you want some?" I asked. She nodded and crawled out from the covers. "Noooo, come back." Jess joked as she pulled me back on top of her. "I didn't get a good morning kiss." She smiled tucking my now long fringe behind my ear. I leant in for a kiss, still excited as if it were our first kiss all over again. As cliché as it sounds, I could feel the sparks between us. Kind of like fireworks. We pulled apart from our kiss with a smile. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I intertwined our fingers together even though she was still on top of me. "You." She winked as a joke before kissing me again. I flipped us over so I was on top. "Ow Dan you're hurting me!" she said trying not to laugh. "What? What's wrong?" I said completely fooled. "My…My ovaries." She smiled up at me. I evil glared at her before speaking, "Not funny, I was worried!" I whined. "I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out.

"Just for that, I'm going to do this." I pinned her down on the bed. "The only way to get free is too kiss me." I smiled. "okay." She winked. We kissed yet again. Once I was lost in the kiss, I flipped us over. I was completely caught by surprise and she escaped. "Haha!" She called whilst running out of the room. "Come back here!" I shouted out from my room. I ran out of my room to catch her and I backed into the living room until I ran into something, well someone. I turned around in shock. I looked up to see the face of my old best friend Sean. "Sean!" I gasped. "Wait how did you get in here….?" I asked more confused now. "Dylan let me in." He said going in for a hug. I accepted it but it wasn't too long until Jess walked in.

"Uhh…" she mumbled from behind me. I broke away from our hug with a stupid smile on my face. "Jess, this is Sean my friend. Sean, this is Jess my girlfriend." I introduced them both. "Hi nice to meet you." Sean stuck his hand out waiting for Jess to shake it. Jess hesitated, but decided to accept. She didn't say anything, she just put a fake smile on her face. I could tell she was jealous and I felt bad. I kissed her on the cheek hoping to make him feel better. Jess smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"So are you going to the party?" I asked Sean trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh yeah, Dylan and I are going together," he answered. My heart sunk a little. I didn't like LIKE Sean, but I didn't want him to be with Dylan. I shook off the jealousy. "Great." I gritted through my teeth. "Will you be joining us joining us for breakfast?" he looked up as if he was trying to think of what to say. "No thank you, I have to meet up with someone but thanks anyway." He got up and waved before he walked out the door.

I went over and sat next to Jess. "Jess I need help. I do not know how to tie up a bow tie for the dance." I confessed, "I can fix that." Joey said walking into the room. "If you can forgive me for last night. He smiled. "Of course I can." I got up from where I was sitting and moved towards him for a bro hug. We embraced this as a truce. "We can get ready after Jess makes up the food." Joey said looking at Jess. Jess put her hands up like well excuse me and walked into the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dan's POV_

We finished eating some pancakes that Jess made us. Joey and I gathered all the things that we required for the party and locked ourselves in Lucy's bedroom. No girls were allowed to see us until we are done.

"So let me see your tux." Joey commanded. I took my tux out of the sleeve and showed him. His eyes grew bigger and his jaw dropped. He grabbed the tux and examined it all around. "Jess bought this for you?" He asked, his face still in awe. "Yeah." I blushed. I now felt bad for letting Jess buy me something so expensive.

"Well I'll make the bow tie look fabulous. Put it on." He smiled. I put the tux on so fast because I was inevitably excited. "Looks great." He winked in a joking way. He put on his fabulous tux with his black tie. "Now let's get that bow tie fixed up." He said to me. "I'll style my own hair just letting you know." I said to Joey.

After 2 minutes my bow tie was on and it look bloody fabulous. "Time to style our hair." Joey said. I styled mine the way I normally do it but I put a bit of gel in my hair so it'd stay nice for the night. Joey's put a quiff in his hair. Which looked amazing. After about an hour later we were ready.

The girls were ready to go surprisingly. "You look amazing Joey!" I gasped. "WE look amazing." He corrected me. He linked his arm with mine and we glided towards the door. "JESS, LUCY! COME WE ARE READY." Joey called, as we still stood behind the door. I heard footsteps speed walking to outside of the door. "Hurry up and come out! I've been dying to see you two all day!" I heard Jess say. "Three- Two- One!" We counted off.

At the moment we shouted one, we flung the door open. My eyes first went to see Jess's reaction. Her eyes were tightly closed and she slowly peeked open. As soon as she saw me her jaw dropped. Her eyes seemed to gleam brighter than any star I'd ever seen. She made me blush. "You okay Jess?" I laughed going over to her. "Y-You-…Wow." Was all she could say. I planted a kiss on her lips. "You look handsome." She whispered as we pulled apart. I winked at her before turning to see Joey and Lucy.

"You look great." Lucy awkwardly smiled at me. I smiled back, I still felt like she didn't like me. I walked over to stand by Joey again. I looked over to see Jess couldn't keep her eyes off me. "Take a picture please!" Joey begged. Jess and Lucy both took out their phones at the same phone (creepy). We got together and smiled for a few pictures. "Well you two need to get in these pictures." Joey said to Jess and Lucy. After a few more pictures were taken, we left with our mask on our faces. Cos why the f**k not (Troye said that not me).


	23. Chapter 23

_Jess's POV_

"JESS, LUCY! COME HERE WE ARE READY!" I heard Joey yell from Lucy's room. Lucy and I speed walked to her room because we'd been ready 4 hours ago. "Hurry up and come out! I've been dying to see you two all day!" I complained. They had been getting ready for the past 2 hours and I was beginning to be impatient.

"Three-"They began to count off. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Two-…One!" They flung the door open. I slowly peeked my eye open. Standing in front of me was Dan in his stunning black and white tuxedo. His hair was done the way he normally does it. "You okay Jess?" He laughed while walking toward me. "You-Wow…." Was all I could manage to choke out. I don't think there was any words that could describe his beauty.

He pecked me on the lips, probably trying to stop me from embarrassing myself even more. "You look handsome…" I whispered as our kiss broke apart. He smiled before turning towards Lucy and Joey. "You look great." Lucy awkwardly complimented Dan. I think she was intimidated by him. I knew she was always into mystical creatures and such and there was one standing before her.

"Take a picture please!" Joey begged. Lucy and I whipped out our phones at the same time. We took several pictures. "You two need to get into these pictures" Joey insisted that Lu and I got into some pictures. After a while of sitting in my room thinking about what to say to everyone tonight, I walk out to the living room to see Joey teaching Dan how to dance.

This made me laugh and as soon as I did Dan looked at me with an embarrassed face and backed away. "I can't wait to dance with you." I winked while walking over to him. I handed him a mask that looked like a huge butterfly that I picked out. "O-M-G! This is fabulous!" He gleamed and he put it on and he looked so sexy and mysterious. "Looks bloody amazing on you babe!" I said before kissing him.

Finally we were all ready and left. Lu offered to drive us, so it was a party in the back with Dan. "Turn up the music!" I fake dance in the silence. Lu laughed before obeying and turning it on. For some odd reason _Wild_ by _Troye Sivan_ came on. At this point Joey was dancing to the song and Dan looked plain confused. "LEAVE THIS BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD, NEVER KNEW LOVING COULD HURT THIS GOOD, OH!" I shouted making everyone in the car laugh. After Dan got used to the lyrics he began to sing along with me. Soon enough we were all laughing and singing together.

Lu pulled into the parking lot of a fancy ballroom place. "We're here." I told everyone. Dan's smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible. "EE!" He squealed. Dan got out of the car and walked over to my door and helped me out. We linked arms and strutted to the main entrance. "Okay, now I am nervous. What if people do not like me?" Dan worried. "Don't be scared, everyone will love you." I kissed his cheek. I flung the doors open for him so he could walk in. His shoes were silent against the wooden floor as he made his way to the top of the stairs.

The moment he reached the top, every eye in the room turned toward him in awe. It was like the moment in Harry Potter when Hermione walked down the Victor Krum. Everyone oooh-ed and awwh-ed. I linked arms with him, so u could be escorted down the stairs. I didn't blame anyone for staring, he looked hot. I felt him tense up, "don't be nervous." I whispered to him.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and lots of people came to greet us. "Jess you look great. Who's this? What's his name? He's so cute, are you two dating?" A crowd of people barked at us. His eyes grew wide in fear. He was obviously uncomfortable. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE BECAUSE I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE!" I shouted. "This is my lovely boyfriend Dan." Some of the people congratulated us and others looked upset. It didn't matter to me what anyone else thought. All that mattered was that I was happy.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dan's POV_

Jess had introduced me to some of her friend such as Zoe and Louise. Everyone was giving me dirty looks, which made me feel unwanted.

"Okay everyone it's time for the No Hands Dance" a voice from the P.A called. Jess took my hand, dragging me to the dance floor. "To do the No Hands Dance you first space both for left hands around 13cm away from your partners, and slowly guide each other in a circle. Don't forget to flirt with your eyes! Repeat this with your right hands, then both hands. After you have completed the no hands part, take your partner and finish the dance with a normal ballroom dance. Good luck!" The voice said from the P.A again.

"I think I know how to do this." I told Jess with a smile. I didn't know how to do many human things, but this was a prince thing for me. "That's good because I don't." Jess cheekily laughed. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the floor. "Don't be embarrassed, I'll help you." I said lifting her chin.

The classical musical began to play. Jess and I both raised our left hands and slowly started in a right circle. "You're doing well." I whispered to her. We continued this with our right hands, walking in a left circle. She gazed into my eyes, making my stomach do summersaults. Next we did the both hand part, continuing in a right circle.

"You lied! You totally knew how to do this!" I laughed at her.

"Well…my mother used to make me do dance. But don't tell it's a secret." She let out an embarrassed chuckle and looks away. Finally she grabbed my hand with one of his and put the other on my waist. I led her into an elegant ballroom dance, even though I didn't completely know what I was doing.

I spun her around a few times, which was so much fun. As the song ended I made her dip, "you're an amazing dancer." I told Jess. Her cheeks got super red from embarrassment. I laughed as I kissed her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Excuse me, but would it be any trouble to ask for the next dance?" A woman came up from behind Jess and asked. We were all wearing masks so I had no idea who she was. I looked over at Jess to see what she'd say. "Uhhh…sure….I guess." She said giving my hand to the stranger.

I still looked at Jess, confused as the stranger led me away. Jess had a look on her face that said 'oh crap what did I just do?' I didn't want to dance with anyone but Jess. The sooner I finished dancing with this person I could get back to Jess.

The music began to play and the stranger led me in a dance I didn't know. "You look very handsome sir." She kissed me hand, making me blush. "Thank you…Who are you?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were a light brown. I recognised them, I just didn't know where from.

"Poppy?" I guessed. A sly smile came upon her face, she didn't answer. My stomach now felt queasy. I just wanted Jess's arms around me. "So you are dating Jess, huh?" she asked, even though she obviously knew the answer. I nodded in response. "Well if you don't want her hurt you better come with me." She sharply whispered in my ear. Her grasp around my wrist tightened. "Don't you dare touch a single hair on her head" I spat in the woman's face. I looked back at Jess who was getting a drink from the bar. I tried holding back my tears.

"I'm guessing you don't want her dead tomorrow, so let's go." She pulled my arm. I didn't fight back, my legs felt weak. If they hurt Jess, I don't know what I'd do. She led me down the hall. She pushed open an enormous brown door into a library. We walked over and sat on the couch in the middle of the room. I felt a tear stroke down my face. "What do you want from me?" I whispered.

She grabbed two glasses of an unknown drink from a table nearby the couch. "I think you know why I am here, Prince." She replied. Prince. She knew who I was. She handed me one of the glasses. "Drink!" She commanded. Tears were now pouring down my face rapidly. I raised the glass up to my lip to take a sip. The moment the bitter liquid touched my tongue the door swung open. "Stop!" Jess called. I dropped the glass, forming a stain all over my lovely white shirt.

"Jess!" I gleamed from the couch. She ran over to us. As the stranger sat there with a pleased smile on her face. "What did you just drink Dan?" Jess asked urgently. "I-I don't know." I answered, as a worried expression came over her face causing the stranger to let out an evil laugh. The whole room began to spin. My vision swayed from Jess to the stranger to everything else in the room. "J-Jess? What's happ-".

My whole world turned to black.

 **A/N**

 **Hey all,**

 **Sorry that it has nearly been a whole 2 months. I have been very busy with school, hairdressing course and of course my youtube channel. But in all honesty I did forget about writing my fan fictions and this story will be finished hopefully by the end my upcoming holidays but I won't be writing for a week of those school holidays as I am going to the snow! But after that I shall be back to writing two chapters a day and with the story nearly coming to an end that should be done.**

 **Love you all**


End file.
